


Saved

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, First Kiss, Healing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 18:57:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2592635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another angel risked a trip to the Cage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saved

Time, at first, is spent with Samandriel’s grace wrapped around the tattered remnants of Adam’s soul. At times it feels as though those edges are jagged, tearing at the angel’s grace; at others, it’s like the soul is sucking Samandriel in, trying to smother the smoky tendrils and fill the dark pits with light and searing warmth. 

Neither could say how long it has been. It could be seconds or centuries that they spend intertwined until Adam’s soul isn’t so weak and some of it’s own light has been restored. Their limbs are heavy, aching from disuse as they wake. Samandriel soothes it away with a warm glow of grace, and he smiles as Adam opens his eyes.

"Who … are you?" Adam asks, reaching trembling fingers out to stroke down Samandriel’s cheek. 

"My name is Samandriel. I am -"

"An angel,"  Adam nearly whispers. "I know."

"You remember," Samandriel says solemnly.

"I do. Not… everything," Adam drifts off, eyes going dark and bleak for a moment before jolting back up to the angel’s face. "But I remember you." 

Samandriel is startled by the kiss and by the way Adam pushes into his arms, but he relaxes at the feel of the boy warm, alive, and  _safe_  in his arms.


End file.
